Cabin Fever
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: Jou and Kaiba are stuck being roommates when their class goes on a ski trip. Can these two survive long enough to admit how they really feel? KJ BR YYY yaoi You've been warned. Finished!
1. Pass or Fail

Cabin Fever  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, etc.  
  
Warning - This fic contains language, yaoi, and maybe a lemon later on, I'm not sure.  
  
A/N - This is my first yaoi, and it is my all time fav. couple, Joey and Kaiba. I just can't get enough of them.  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
Chapter One - Pass or Fail  
  
The young CEO of Kaiba Corp. sat in his desk reading, just as he did every morning. He lifted his head slightly and watched his classmates join the room.  
  
First to join the room was Yugi and his Yami. They chatted quietly until they noticed Kaiba glance at them. Yami continued to his desk, while it was common knowledge that he and Kaiba despised each other more than anything else.  
  
Yugi however smiled and waved to Kaiba who just snorted and returned back to his book. Yugi took no offence to Kaiba's action and walked over to his dark side. Yugi had always been as nice as possible to Kaiba, only god knew why.  
  
Kaiba ignored the rest of the class as they entered best he could. He pretended to read a book while he was truly deep in thought.  
  
Why must Yugi be so damn nice to me? Why can't he just leave me the hell alone? I have given him every reason to hate me, just like I have to everyone else in the fuckin' school. Damn that Yugi.  
  
"Alright class," the teacher began, pulling Kaiba from his thoughts. "I have here in my hand, permission slips to this year's class trip." Although, most of the class cheered, the teacher was able to find Kaiba's snort among them.  
  
"Do you have something to add Mr. Kaiba?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the boy in question.  
  
"Not a thing." Kaiba replied in his usual calm voice.  
  
"Good, because you are required to come this year."  
"What!?" Kaiba was instantly on his feet jaw dropped and eyes the size of diner plates.  
  
She smirked. It wasn't very often a teacher got to rub Kaiba's face in something, but when they did, they played it fro all it was worth.  
  
"You have to come this year, Mr. Kaiba. Would you like me to repeat that a third time for you?" Most of the class snickered until Kaiba shot everyone in the room full force Kaiba Glares.  
  
Kaiba looked back to the front of the room. If look could kill, the teacher would have been dead a thousand times over. "And if I refuse?" Kaiba asked, his voice calm and cold like normal.  
  
"You fail." Those two word struck Kaiba hard in the chest. Although he didn't show it, Kaiba was a little nervous. He had never failed anything before in his life.  
  
Kaiba shoved all feeling aside before speaking again. "How could I fail for not coming on the class trip?" Kaiba's voice was getting colder with each word. By the end of the question, you could hear the ice fall off of it.  
  
"Because, Seto," That was it. No one called Kaiba "Seto" unless they had a death wish. Kaiba grinded his teeth at hearing his name used as an insult to him. "It requires class participation. Everyone is required to come on the class trip unless they has a reasonable excuse. You don't have one, so you come or you fail."  
  
"But I have a good reason." Kaiba blurted out. He was going to get out of this trip one way or another. "I have a company to run and a little brother to take care of. Aren't those reasons good enough for you?" Kaiba was still standing with his fists on his desk. He looked thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Kaiba. I will discuss this with you later." Kaiba sat back down but not before catching a glance at the person behind him.  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
He looks so smug. He must think it is really funny watching me argue with that bitch. No, but that is not what he is so happy about. Its not the fact that I was fighting with her, its that fact that I lost to her.  
  
"Alright class, as I was saying earlier, prier to our interruption, this year's class trip will be up in the mountains. We are going on a ski trip." Everyone one in the class cheered except for Kaiba. "Here, pass these back. I want these back in a week, signed with your $120 for your room."  
  
At that last sentence, Kaiba heard Joey gulp behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Wheeler's were broke. Joey's dad was a bum who couldn't keep a job. There was no way in hell, Joey would ever have enough money.  
  
(Kaiba POV)  
  
Class was worse than ever that day. That bitch of a teacher wanted to talk to me after school about me not having to go on that lame ass field trip.  
  
Finally class was over. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. I had to go get Mokuba and still make to the office to get at least some work done today.  
  
"Good Kaiba, you stayed." I hated her so much. Her voice was always so damn annoying. I swear it was worse than nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"Yeah. Now can we make this quick? I have a company to run and my time is better spent else where." I didn't have time for her crap.  
  
"Alright than, Mr. Kaiba. Your company can wait a few days for your return. Its not like you run it all by yourself. That and your brother is how old now?"  
  
This was getting really irritating. "He's 12."  
  
"Right. He is 12 years old. He can live without you for a few short day. Besides, there are lots of maids at your house, that could take care of him if he needed anything."  
  
Ok, that just went from annoying to suspicious. How did she now I had lots of people constantly around the house at all times. No teacher knew that much about my personal life. Something had to be up.  
  
I didn't say anything to her, I just walked right out the door into the hall. I couldn't leave Mokuba by himself. I just couldn't. But maybe she was right.No! Don't think like that! Mokuba needs you to stay home!  
  
I walked out to my limo that was waiting for me. I didn't want to wait for my chauffer, so I opened the door myself and then slammed it shut.  
  
"To the grade school, and hurry like your job depends on it." I love making threat like that. Nothing makes my day like scaring some of my workers into think that they were about to lose there jobs. If I could, it would put a smile on my face. But thank god, I can't smile.  
  
Meanwhile (Joey's POV)  
  
There is no way I am going to get $120 dollars in a week. I need the money for the trip but there is no way in hell I am going to be able to get enough in time.  
  
I decided to talk to my homeroom teacher and tell her that I wasn't going to go on the trip. I watched Kaiba leave the room. Man, he was pissed again. Who am I kidin'? Kaiba's always pissed at something or another.  
  
"Oh, hello Joey. What can I help you with?" the teacher asked when I walked into the room.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to go on the trip. I'm not actually going to fail, am I?" I wasn't actually worried about failing. I would much rather fail because of my shitty grades instead of not going on a trip though.  
  
"Of course not Joey. That whole thing this morning was just to scared Mr. Kaiba into coming on the trip. Just between you and me, his brother begged me to do it so that his brother would take a brake from work." I smiled.  
  
That was pretty cool of Mokuba to care so much about his older brother like that. I knew Mokuba to know he tends to worry about Kaiba's health a lot. I feel sorry for the little guy actually.  
  
"So tell me Joey, why can't you make it to the trip. It's going to be lot of fun." Well I knew that. I wanted to go more than anything, but then I heard about the $120.  
  
"I can't afford it." I said as quietly as I could hoping she wouldn't hear me. Well, it was just my luck, she did.  
  
"Don't worry about it Joey. I'll take care of it. You just worry about getting permission and I will worry about the money problems. Deal?" She held out her hand to me and I shook it.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Sorry no Tristan, Tea, Ryou, or Bakura, but they are all coming.  
  
Alright tell me what you think. Please, please, please review. If I get 7 reviews, I'll post the next chapter.  
  
Till next chapter then, ColeyCarissa 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Hi. It's me again. I wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I reached 7 within a few hours. Do to a request by Sakura Li, I am now going to use their Japanese names. Alright, on with the story.  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
Seto Kaiba was not exactly happy that night when he got home. Not only was he being forced to go on a class trip, but Mokuba would be staying home by himself the entire time.  
  
Hi, Big Brother. How was your day?" Mokuba asked the second Seto opened the door.  
  
Seto patted the boy on the head before answering. "It was fine Mokuba. Just fine." Seto hated lying to his brother, but why should he brother Mokuba with all of his problems? "Have you done your homework?"  
  
"Ummm.when you say done you mean what Seto?" Seto glared at the younger Kaiba.  
  
"I don't know Mokuba. What do you think it means?" Seto's glare softened. Mokuba had ways of getting out of anything. That is if really wanted to.  
  
"Uh.I think it means I better get my butt upstairs and finish my work before you catch me." Mokuba and Seto had gone through this scenario many times. It always ended the same. Mokuba upstairs doing his work.  
  
Mokuba walked upstairs to his room and Seto could hear him slam the door from his spot at the bottom. Mokuba didn't really mean to slam it. He just did it to tell Seto that he was doing it against his will.  
  
Seto walked down a long hall and then up a different staircase to find his office. He plopped down in his huge chair and stared at the blank compute screen in front of him.  
  
"Damn that teacher." Seto thought aloud. "Why do I really have to come on this horrible trip. No. Its not a trip. It's a hell hole. It's a death trap cleverly designed to capture unsuspecting teens and drain any maturity that they have." Seto rambled on and on in his head about how horrible that trip was going to be. He hadn't even mentioned it to Mokuba yet. Though he was sure Mokuba already knew.  
  
Seto knew damn well that he couldn't fail just because he didn't want to take a class trip. First of all, he had to fail at least two core classes to fail for the year. That, and what class was he going to fail for the trip? Homeroom?  
  
"He did something. He had to have. I'll admit, he is getting good at it but still." Seto's thoughts trailed off and he looked at the blank screen again. He noticed his reflection in the mirror. So tired and worn out from all-nighters. Maybe he needed this trip to relax. He did need to at least get some sleep. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Big Brother." Mokuba poked his head in the office door. "This just came for you." He entered the room and held up and yellow envelope. He handed it to Seto who just stared at it. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. Where was it?"  
  
"It was in the mailbox, I think."  
  
Seto started to open the envelope and looked inside before dumping the contents out on his desk. There was a sheet of cardboard that was kind of like the dividers in 24 packs of soda. Seto flipped it over to find words cut out from magazines and glued to it. Seto read it carefully.  
  
"Seto Kaiba. Either you go on your class trip and enjoy yourself like I human being or your company will be destroyed, one way or another."  
  
Seto hid the note from Mokuba so that he couldn't read it. Blackmail. Well sort of blackmail. Why would anyone blow up his company just because he didn't want to go on this horrible field trip.  
  
"What's it say Seto?" Mokuba asked trying to read it although Seto wouldn't let him.  
  
"It says that I have to go on my class trip to the beach or the company will be destroyed." Seto lied. He wanted to see if Mokuba had something to do with his teacher telling him that he was going to fail.  
  
"I thought you were going to the mountains." Ha. Seto caught him. He never told Mokuba about the trip.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto said in the calmest voice he could. "How did you know the trip was to the mountains? I never even told you I was going on a class trip."  
  
"I little birdie told me?" Mokuba asked knowing he had been caught.  
  
"Try again Little Brother." With that Seto jumped at the younger Kaiba and started tickling him. Mokuba was helpless when his brother did that but it always made him feel better to know Seto wasn't completely serious all of the time.  
  
Meanwhile (Jou POV)  
  
I hate going home. I just flat out hate home. Why can't I just stay with Yami and Yugi all night. Oh, right. They have "stuff" to do. So because they are in love I have to go home to the bastard.  
  
I hate him. All he ever does is drink and yell. Yesterday I came home to him yelling at the wall, think in was me. How am I ever going to get permission for a trip if he can't even tell the difference between me and a wall.  
  
I was nearing home when I saw it. It was the police. Third time this week and it was only Monday. What did he do know? Probably assault again. Damn I hate this.  
  
I walked through the front doors of the apartment complex that I live in. I had to skip the first two step because they like to cave in. Sooner or later someone is just going to fall though and I ain't going to be me.  
  
I finally reached the forth floor. My floor, hell's floor, the worst floor in history of multistory buildings.  
  
I walked in the front door to my apartment and saw the police every which way. Some men were in the kitchen. Other's were in the bedroom. The rest of them were just wondering around making comments to each other that I was glad that I could hear.  
  
"Are you young man who lives here?" One of the police guys walked up to me. Alright, what happened and where the hell is my dad?  
  
"Yeah." I answered confused. What was going on here?  
  
"Son. Your father.he.ah.he jumped out the window of your apartment. He didn't survive." I was shocked. I never though my dad was all that depressed. Honestly, I doubted he eve knew he was anywhere near a window. He was probably way too drunk to even know he was falling.  
  
"Oh my god." I breathed out.  
  
"Sorry son." The cop put a hand on my shoulder. I know it sounds horrible of me, but I'm kind of glad he's gone. I'm free. I'm free from him. He is never going to lay his hands on me again.  
  
"What is going to happen to me?" I wanted to know. I needed to know. Was I going to go live with my mom and sister?  
  
"You are going to live in a foster home. We couldn't find your mother to take you. Don't worry. Everything is being taken care of."  
  
Ok. I was going to a foster home. That won't be so bad, will it? Who the hell am I trying to kid. This is going to be hell. No. This is going to be worse than hell.  
  
"Son.son. You ok?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the cop still standing in front of me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Where will I be going exactly?" I just needed to know.  
  
"Hang on." He grabbed a clip board and had a file attached to it. "Right. You will be going to stay with a Mr. Solomon Motou. He has a grandson around your age."  
  
"I get to go live with Yug'." I yelled. The cop jumped a bit.  
  
"I take it you know each other." I nodded. "Why don't you go get a few things and I'll take you over there. My work is done here." I ran off to my room to get my stuff.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Jou. I can't believe you get to stay here with us." Yugi chirped.  
  
"I know Yug'. This is so cool. As long as I'm not intruding on anything." Jou looked at both Yami and Yugi who shock their heads.  
  
"Of course your not intruding." Yami stated. Then there was a knock on Yugi's bed room door.  
  
"Boy's?" Yugi's grandfather peeked his head in the door. "I have your permission slips and your checks here" He handed out checks and signed permission slips.  
  
"My Motou." Jou started. "I don't need any money. I already have it taken care of." The other three looked at him strangely but said nothing.  
  
"Well. Good-night boys." With those words, Yugi's grandfather turned off the light and went back down stairs.  
  
"Night you two." Yugi whispered. Then Yugi and Jou feel asleep. However, Yami was as awake as ever.  
  
"I hope Kaiba takes my note seriously." Yami thought to himself. "Yugi wants him to come so I am going to make sure he does. I just want little Yugi to be happy."  
  
Before too long, the spirit joined the others in a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N - Ok. I know there still hasn't been any other characters yet but don't worry. All of them are coming. Next chapter is "The Wheels on the Bus" I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Till next chapter. 


	3. The Wheels on the Bus

Cabin Fever  
  
Hey all. ColeyCarissa here. I have had the worst week of my life. I have been in the hospital . Not fun. I finally get a chance to get near my computer. Than I get a flame calling me a son of a bitch. Answer me this: how can I be the son of a bitch if I'm a girl?  
  
Well, on with the fic.  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
The Wheels on the Bus  
  
After Seto Kaiba's very colorful reaction to the class trip, he started being twice as quiet as normal. Its hard to imagine him being more quiet than he already was but somehow he was.  
  
"Alright class. As you all know, the ski trip in tomorrow." The teacher waited while there were 29 teens cheering and 1 grunting. "I have here you bus and room assignments. I don't want to hear any complaining. I didn't not make them so don't yell at me if you are stuck with someone you hate. Listen for your names. On bud one we have."  
  
The teachers voice called out the girls names. None of them had anything interesting to say about their roommates.  
  
"On with the boys." The teacher snicker a little at looking who was in the class. 'This should be fun' she thought to herself. "On bus five we have Yugi, and Yami in cabin 13." Yugi and Yami were seen smiling seductively at each other before the teacher moved on. "Ryou and Bakura. You two will be in cabin 14." Bakura licked his lips while his light half eeped.  
  
"Oh, shit. She's nearing the end of the list. Please don't stick me with Kaiba. Please don't stick me with Kaiba. Please don't stick me with Kaiba." Jou thought over and over in his head.  
  
"On bus 5 we also have.let me see." The teacher grinned. "Jounouchi and our young CEO sitting back there will be roommates."  
  
Then came the outburst of all out bursts. Both Jou and Kaiba ran up to her desk as fast as they could.  
  
"NO I WILL NEVER SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS STUPID MUTT!!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
At the same time, "HOW CAN YOU TRAP ME IN A ROOM FOR 4 DAY WITH THIS ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT!!!" was heard from Jou.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen. Try and bring your complaints up with someone who cares. Because all I have to sat is, deal with it." The teacher attempted to shoo them back to their desks but was very unsuccessful.  
  
"Deal with it? Deal with it? How am I supposed to deal with him for 4 fucking days?" Jou asked. His voice still way above normal.  
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care. Just deal. Now, take your seats before I make you take a warm up two hours in detention this afternoon."  
  
Jou walked back to his seat. "I get to go. I won't spend that much time in the room anyways. I'll spend most of the time out with my friends." Jou turned around to look at Yugi and Yami still grinning. "Maybe not."  
  
Kaiba, however, did not go back to his seat. He continued to argue with the teacher. "I refuse to spend this damn trip anywhere near that mutt."  
  
"Yes you will Seto. And because I can tell you two want to start your time together sooner, you two gentlemen get to spend the 3 hour bus ride together as well."  
  
Kaiba glared his best, but the women was able to glare him down. Not an easy task but still, possible. Kaiba walked back to his seat and muttered a few curses under his breath.  
  
"Now, let me finish the list." She named of the rest of the boys just in time for the bell to ring. Almost everyone hurried out but Jou stayed back to talk to his teacher.  
  
"Yes Katsuya?" The teacher asked.  
  
", I was just wondering if there was a reason why I was stuck with Kaiba. I know you said."  
  
Jou was cut off by his teacher finishing his sentence, "that it was random. Most of it was. Remember when I told you I would take care of your payment." Jou nodded. "Well, I made a bet with one of the other teachers. They said if I could find a student willing to spend the trip with Seto Kaiba, then they could go free. I found a student and so you get to go free as long as you can handle 4 short days with him. Can you handle that Katsuya?"  
  
Jou nodded again. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Jou turned around to leave.  
  
"I won't be going on the trip. Couch Morty will be the main chaperon for the trip. Well him and a few volunteer parents. But I will be seeing you sometime though. Good-bye Katsuya."  
  
"Bye" Jou left the room.  
  
The next day students crowded into the school gym waiting for the busses to arrive so that they could get going. \  
Jou looked around for his friends. He got separated from Yugi and Yami the minute he entered the building. There were a lot of people in the gym. Most of then he didn't know.  
  
"Jou" someone yelled. Jou turned around and saw colorful spiky hair. He moved through the crowds up to it.  
  
"Hey Yugi. I was hoping I was going to find you before we leave. This way I have someone to sit with."  
  
Yugi laugh nervously. "Well, ya see Jou. I'm was going to sit with Yami. Besides, don't you have to sit with Kaiba?"  
  
"OH yeah. Great now I get to sit through 3 hours of hell. I would rather sit by myself. At least that way I could sleep the whole way."  
  
"Hey guys," Ryou and Bakura walked up to them." What's up."  
  
Bakura muttered something under his breath and Ryou was really glad he didn't hear what it was.  
  
"Nothing fancy. Ready for the trip you two" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun." Ryou answered.  
  
"For you guys maybe." Jou mattered. He was not happy in the least about his roommate.  
  
"The busses are here." Couch Morty yelled. "Everyone Start heading out to the busses."  
  
"Great. Now I get to spend 3 hours sitting next to the most arrogant piece of shit that ever set foot on this earth." Jou said to himself as they started to walk with the crowd.  
  
Jou took the window seat in the very front while Yugi and Ryou walked to the very back. From there he watched all of the other students file onto their busses. That was until someone sat down next to him.  
  
Jou heard the person grumble something and he turned to see who. There sat Seto Kaiba, bitching about god knows what.  
  
"Morning to you to sunshine." Jou said sarcastically and he turned back to the window to avoid the glare he knew was about to come his way.  
  
Kaiba pulled a book out a book from his briefcase and started reading. After reading a few pages, he started to look over at Jou.  
  
"Ya know, he's not so annoying when he's thinking like that. Too bad that almost never happens." Kaiba thought before returning to his book and pushing Jou out of his mind.  
  
Meanwhile in the very back of the bus, Yugi and Yami were waiting for their yam's who had to load there luggage.  
  
"Yugi, can I ask you a question?" Ryou asked to Yugi who was sitting in the seat next to him.  
  
"Sure Ryou. What's up?"  
  
"What is your relationship with Yami like?"  
  
Yugi looked at his friend with confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.." But before he could explain, Ryou was interrupted.  
  
"Well if it isn't the fairy and the midget. Are you two waiting for your boyfriends are something?" Otogi, who was sitting in front of them peered over his seat mocking Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Actually yeas they were Otogi. So why don't you mind your own damn business for once. Yami stood right behind Otogi with Bakura.  
  
"Why don't all you faggots leave me alone." Otogi sat back down in his seat.  
  
"Yugi are you ok?" Yami asked walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come sit down." Yugi answered motioning to his seat.  
  
"But you're sitting in the one person seat Yugi. There's not enough room for both of us."  
  
"Then maybe I can just sit on you lap. Unless you'd rather sit up there with Otogi." Yugi got up and Yami took his place. Then Yugi took the spot on Yami's lap.  
  
At the same time, Bakura took his seat next to Ryou and the bus started off. Bakura put his arm around Ryou's waist and started rubbing his inner thigh.  
  
Ryou noticed this and shoved Bakura away from him. "Not now Bakura. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Bakura was not happy at all. "How come Yugi and the Pharaoh get to have fun but I don't."  
  
Ryou didn't answer. All Bakura wanted to do was have sex. But Ryou wanted more. He wanted to know if Bakura actually felt anything for him or if he just used Ryou for his pleasure. Ryou just sat there and watched the scenery while every so often hearing purrs from Yami or Yugi and growls from Bakura.  
  
A/N - Alright, another chapter done. Sorry about the long wait. The next chapter should be up sooner than this one. 


	4. Is This a Cabin or a Prison?

Sorry for the wait. School started last Monday and I have gotten next to no computer time. I had to wait until the weekend came before I could get a chance to work on my fics. Still, even though it is the weekend, I don't get the computer until late at night. That is the only time I get. So, enough complaining out of me. Enjoy the story.  
  
Is it a cabin or a prison?  
  
(Jou POV)  
  
I hate this. I hate to fact that half of my friends or gay even if I support them. I hate the fact that the other half of my friends are straight. I hate the fact that I'm stuck sitting next to Kaiba. I hate to fact that I have to spend the next four days with him. I hate to fact that my dad died, even if I don't show it. And I hate the view from this window but there is really nothing else to do so I just keep on watching out the window.  
  
I glance down at my arm for a second. I slowly pull up the sleeve of the shirt and look at what lies beneath it. Sure enough, the cuts on my wrist were still there. I ran my opposite thumb over them. I could still feel the indents that I had made. Six thin cuts across my wrist. One for each member of my family that had died over the years I've been alive.  
  
"You'd think that would have healed by now. I mean they ain't that deep or nothing." I thought pulling my sleeve back down.  
  
"What? Is the dog trying to hide his booboo?" Kaiba asked obviously seeing the cuts on my arm.  
  
"Shut the fuck up before I give you a booboo to worry about." I shot back. Kaiba didn't know anything about me or my cuts I would like to keep it that way.  
  
(Kaiba POV)  
  
"Shut the fuck up before I give you a booboo to worry about."  
  
I looked back towards my book and thought better than to piss him off any more. Its fun to make him mad but not as much so when he's mad already.  
  
Look at that. He's trying to hide his arm from me now. Just how dense does he think I am. Am I just supposed to believe that he tripped and fell to get those? There is no way to get cuts that even unless you do them yourself.. Stupid mutt.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
A mere minutes later, The bus pulled down the road that led to the ski lodge. The lodge was huge. The ground was covered in snow knee deep. Scattered around were hundreds of cabins about the size of a descent sized apartment.  
  
As the bus neared the lodge, in the middle of a half circle of cabins, Jou could see the ski lift leading to the upper parts of the mountain. There were also a couple busses up ahead that didn't look like the beat up broken down one he was riding in.  
  
Soon the bus reached its stop and Couch Morty stepped in front of everyone before they could get off.  
  
"Sit back in your seats. I am going to go check in and when I get back we are going to review the rules." After listening to all of the whining for his students, the couch left.  
  
Jou sat back in his seat. He turned his head to look out his window but not before popping his neck. It had gotten extremely stiff during the ride up to the lodge. Then, Jou started to pop every single one of his knuckles.  
  
"Will you desist?" Kaiba glared at Jou. Mokuba used to annoy the hell out of him by doing that. Kaiba just could not stand the sound of popping joints.  
  
"Why Kaiba?" Jou then popped his wrist. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it unnerves me. So if you don't mind, stop it before I brake every single one of your bones so nothing will ever pop again." Kaiba looked back towards his book and continued to read, or at least pretend to.  
  
"Ya know. He's been reading that forever now and he isn't that far into it. He can't possibly read that slow. Maybe Mr. Jack Ass over there really isn't as smart as he wants everyone to believe." Jou thoughts were cut off by the sounds of Couch Morty getting back on the bus.  
  
"All right troops. We are all signed it. Girl's cabins are to your right and boy to your left. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock, lunch at 12 o'clock, and dinner at 6 o'clock. If you miss a meal, you are just going to have to deal with it. This is the only vacation I get and you guy are not going to ruin it for me. The first person who says two words to me once we get off the bus will most likely spend all of next term in detention." Coach Morty was not the type of person you disturb. He would probably bite anyone's head off of who ever bothers him. "Al right people, lets move." With that, everyone filed out of the bus.  
  
Because Kaiba was not one to run off the bus jumping for joy, he remained seated until everyone, other than Jou and himself, was off the bus before putting down his book and exiting the bus.  
  
As he was getting off, it took all of Jou strength not to kick Kaiba's ass down the steps of the bus.  
  
"Jou! Is that you?" Jou looked to the side of him and saw a young women, a few years older than Jou, running towards him.  
  
"Hey Mai." Mai finally reached him and gave him a huge bear huge. "What are you doing here?" Jou asked after Mai finally let him breath again.  
  
"My senior class is up here for the week. (1) How about you?" Mai asked. It had been ages since she last saw Jou.  
  
"I'm here for the next 4 days." Jou saw Kaiba walking toward a cabin out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry Mai, but I have to catch up with my roommate. I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"You better." Bye Jou." Mai waved good-bye as Jou ran off to the cabin he saw Kaiba enter. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend."  
  
Jou had his bag with him and was just about to his cabin when Honda and Otogi stopped him.  
  
"Hey Jou. You and Mai gonna hook up while were here or something?" Honda asked.  
  
"Oh hey guys. Naw. Ya know me and Mai are just friends. Besides we all know she's way out of my league." Jou answered. There was a faint blush starting to cover his face.  
  
"Maybe she'll go out with me than." Otogi put in.  
  
"You go ahead and go for it. I'm sure Anzu will just love to here about what you did while you were away on vacation." Jou smirked. Everyone knew Otogi and Anzu were a couple. There was no chance in hell that he could cheat on her and get away with it.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. It's not my fault I'm attached." Otogi offered in his defense. Just then Yugi and Yami walked past on their was back to the lodge from their cabins. "Hey guys, there go the faggots." Otogi yelled so that everyone could here.  
  
Yugi just ignored Otogi's comment but, Yami did no such thing. Yami was going to get revenge on Otogi one way or another.  
  
"Hey Jou, what do you thin." Otogi turned around to notice Jou wasn't there anymore. He turned around to find Jou but didn't see him. He was just too stupid to look at the ground and see foot prints leading to cabin 15.  
  
Kaiba was sitting peacefully in his cabin reading, again. He was sitting on a couch in the middle of the living room that had a coffee table and a fire place in front of it. On one wall was the door leading to the bed room. The bedroom had two full sized beds that were pushed together and looked like just one huge bed. In the corner the was a table with a clock on it.  
  
On the other side of the living room was the door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was about the same size as the bedroom. There was a huge bath tub and a separate shower. There were stacks and stacks of towels and wash cloths.  
  
Suddenly Jou rushed into the cabin out of breath. He panted for a second before getting a look at the room he was in.  
  
Kaiba didn't even look up from his book as Jou walked around the cabin. He took his stuff into the bedroom and threw it on the bed. That was about when he realized the fact that the beds were right next to each other.  
  
Jou walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kaiba and peeked at the book he was reading.  
  
"Is there something you need mutt." Kaiba didn't even look up from his book. His voice showing no emotion at all that could even hint at what he was thinking.  
  
"I was just wondering what you've reading this whole time." Jou tried to stop the front of the book but he couldn't read it. He kept inching closer until he was right next to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba then stopped reading and was in complete shock as to the position the mutt had put the two of them in. In all of his inching closer, Jou was not just right next to Kaiba, he was practically on top of him.  
  
Kaiba's heartbeat was going really fast. His breathing was becoming a little ragged and this was just from being next to the mutt. Jou was just so close. His hand was rubbing against Kaiba's knee. Kaiba could feel his breathing on him as Jou kept trying to read Kaiba's book.  
  
Of course, Jou was oblivious to all of this. He had no idea that he had put the two of them in an awkward position. "Hey Kaiba." Kaiba was snapped out of his state of shock to look in Jou's direction. "What have you been reading. You never answered me."  
  
That was about when Kaiba turned back to ice. "And since when do I bother answering the questions of mutts?" Jou glared at Kaiba and he sighed. "Not that it is any of your concern, but I am reading "Left Behind". It doesn't have any pictures in it so I don't think you'd like it very much." Kaiba sneered.  
  
Jou didn't even bother replying to him. He just stormed out of the cabin. He was in some desperate need of fresh air all of a sudden.  
  
(1) - In this fic, Mai is a senior in high school but she goes to a private school, which hints all of the more expensive looking busses. And no, This is not going to be a Mai/Jou fic. I just added Mai in there for something later on.  
  
Sorry no real Seto/Jou stuff yet. Don't worry, it is coming. And I an a huge fan of this couple so if any of you can recommend a good Set/Jou fic I would be very grateful.  
  
Ok, well please review. I want to hear anything, anybody has to say. Except no flames. They was just be laughed at. Don't waste both of out time by writing them.  
  
Till next chapter then. 


	5. Fluffy Snow

I'BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya miss me? Of course you didn't miss me but I'm back with another chapter for you. I hope you like it. I've been sick so I don't know how good it is.  
  
Oh, and to answer reviewers questions, I'm sorry to any and all Tea/Anzu bashers out there but even though I hate her and all of her stupid friendship rants and how she is always after Yami and how perky she always is. What was I saying again? Oh yeah, I decided to go easy on her for this story. And thank you to anyone who recommended a story. They are very appreciated.  
  
I know I haven't done this in forever but - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so go sue someone else will ya. Will if ya really want to you can sue me. You probably won't get anything except for maybe my dog or something. Anyway, I DON"T OWN IT!  
  
Why does Kaiba always have to be like that. I just wanted to know what the jerk was reading.' Jou wondered around in the snow for a while. He was in no mood to mess with Kaiba.  
  
'I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate the way he treats me. I hate the way he always acts like he's better than everyone. I hate his attitude. I hate his hair. I hate his eyes. His eyes.' Jou stopped where he was. There was something about Kaiba's eyes, but he just didn't know what.  
  
'Alright, I don't hate his eyes. Those eyes. I could stare into them forever. They are so beautiful. Wait! Did I just think Kaiba's eyes were beautiful? Man I have got to spend less time with Yug''  
  
Jou continued to wonder. He folded his arms in front of him. Jou mentally curse himself for leaving his coat back at the cabin. 'Kaiba's probably burning it because its my only one.'  
  
Jou continued walking until he reached the ski lift. It was already dork so it wasn't running. Jou walked to lean on the wall when he noticed he wasn't alone.  
  
'Oh shit' Jou thought when he noticed who was standing there. None over than Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba was standing there against a wall watching Jou walk toward him. Jou just glared as he walked up to him. There was no point in walking away. With his luck, Kaiba would follow him anyways.  
  
"Ya know I was going to call animal control to come get you but I figured the mutt would eventually return to his master."  
  
Jou just glared. He knew it wouldn't do any good but it gave him the self satisfaction of standing up to Kaiba. "I don't care how many times ya say it. I ain't ever gonna me your mutt. And ya ain't my master."  
  
"Touchy touchy. Maybe I should go get you checked for rabies." Kaiba sneered. He love to rattle Jou. IT was fun to see how angry Kaiba could make him before he would try to attack.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up will ya Kaiba. I ain't in the mood to deal with ya alright?" Jou turned around and started to walk away. He really just want to get though this trip alive.  
  
"There's a storm coming." Jou turned back around and looked at Kaiba.  
  
"And?"  
  
"If you die out here in the snow, I would probably get blamed for it, and I don't have to time to deal with lawyers and police and all that shit." Kaiba smirked. He started walking towards Jou. Kaiba really didn't have the time to deal with the mutt but its better to drag him back to the cabin that have Jou's death growing him a conscience.  
  
Jou turned around and started walking back towards the cabin, but he stopped suddenly. There was one slight problem with Jou storming back to the cabin. He didn't know where it was. He looked around in all directions but he didn't know what way led back to the cabin. It could take him forever to find it. unless. 'No! I am not going to ask Kaiba for help. No matter what. I don't need his help and I am not going to ask for it.' Jou walked forward a little but he still didn't know where to go.  
  
"Hey mutt." Kaiba called out to him. Jou stopped in his tracks but refused to turn around. "The cabin is the other way."  
  
Jou mentally slapped himself for forgetting where the cabin was but he was NOT going to let Kaiba make him look stupid, even though there was no one to see them. "I know that. I'm going to the lodge."  
  
"Well in that case, I guess I could let you walk all the way there. Then you could find it locked and walk all the way back to the cabin." Kaiba smirked and started walking in the right direction back to the cabin. "I'll come find your frozen body in the morning."  
  
"You are such an ass. Did you know that?" Jou finally turned around to see Kaiba a ways away by now. Jou had no choice but to follow him.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Ryou sat on the couch in his cabin. He was deep in thought about his relationship with Bakura. He had been sitting there for a while but Ryou had lost all track of time long ago.  
  
'Do I really mean anything to him? Does he even really care? I just wish I could understand what is going on in his gorgeous head.'  
  
Ryou curled up in a blanket and lied down there on the couch. He watched the fire crackle as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Not too much later Bakura came back to the cabin. He had been off doing Ra knows what while his hikari sat at home thinking about him.  
  
He walked in and the instant he saw Ryou sleeping on the couch, Bakura's eyes softened. His lips curved into an extremely rare smile that only came from seeing Ryou.  
  
Bakura leaned over Ryou and lifted him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. Bakura covered Ryou up with all of the covers until it looked like he was warm and comfortable.  
  
"Ya know hikari, you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I wish I could really show you how I feel. I love you Ryou." Bakura leaned down and gave Ryou a feather light kiss. Then he walked back into the living room.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Once back at the cabin Kaiba walked in and started a fire. If he wanted to freeze he would have stayed outside. Once the fire was going Kaiba sat back down on the couch and started reading, again.  
  
Kaiba soon put down the book and walked into the bedroom to grad his reading glasses. He didn't like to use them but it was really hard for him to read without them. It took him forever just to read one page. Kaiba just flat out hated them though. If Mokuba hadn't force him to get the glasses, he never would have. In his mind, get glasses was a sign of weakness and that was something a Kaiba was never allowed to show.  
  
Soon Kaiba was reading again. Finally he was doing more than just looking at blurs. That's when Jou decided to come in.  
  
"Did the mutt decide it was time to come in from the cold." Kaiba mocked without looking up from his book.  
  
"Kaiba," Jou noticed something on Kaiba's face that wasn't there the last time they saw each other. "When did you get glasses?"  
  
"I have you know I have had reading glasses for two years now." Kaiba still didn't look up from his book.  
  
Jou walked up and sat in front of the fire. He was freezing from the cold. He was just going to warm up for a while and then go to bed.  
  
Kaiba one the other hand, had something he wanted to ask the blonde. He set down his book and took off his glasses. He placed them in this shirt's front pocket. "Puppy, why do you do it?"  
  
Jou turned around and looked at Kaiba with a quirked eyebrow. "Why do I do what?"  
  
"Did you really think I didn't see your arms? Why do you cut yourself?" Kaiba crosses his arms and waited for a answer. However Jou wasn't really ready to explain his problems to anyone, especially Kaiba. "Well?"  
  
Jou looked down at his scarred arm. "It's complicated." That was his only answer.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Kaiba hated his own curiosity but he still wanted to know what could make the his mutt hurt himself. Wait. His mutt? Kaiba shook his head and decided to push the subject. "How long has you been doing it?"  
  
"Why do you care? It ain't any of your business what I do so just leave me alone." Jou got up and was just about to head for bed.  
  
"You are more stupid than I thought." Kaiba got up as well.  
  
"That's it Kaiba. I've had it." Jou charged at Kaiba and took them both down.  
  
The two boys fought for a while both Kaiba ended up on top. He was a lot stronger and a much better fighter than Jou could ever hope to be, even with Jou's back round.  
  
Kaiba held Jou's shoulders down with his arms and pinned him to the ground with his body. There was no way for Jou to get up and either of them could think of. Both boys were panting hard from the fight.  
  
Jou's face was dripping with sweat. His hair was sticking to his face. Kaiba was that same way. They just lied there on the floor of the cabin while they caught their breath. Kaiba couldn't help but stare into Jou's brown eyes. They were like windows to his soul and held the answers to all questions about the blonde.  
  
Jou on the other hand, didn't want to look Kaiba in the eye. Kaiba noticed this and moved one of his arms from Jou's shoulder and grabbed his chin and force Jou to look at him. Once Jou caught sight of Kaiba's sapphire eyes, he just couldn't look away. Kaiba leaned closer to the blonde until they were mere centimeters apart.  
  
"You broke my glasses." Kaiba said simply. With that he got off Jou and walked into the bed room and got his stuff ready for his nightly shower.  
  
Jou got off the floor and brushed himself off. He recalled what happened and walked into the bed room just as Kaiba was leaving it. As they walked past each other, their shoulder brushed against each other. Jou stopped right where he was. Why was he feeling thing when Kaiba touched him all of a sudden?  
  
Jou just shook his head thinking it was nothing and crawled into bed.  
  
Kaiba kept walking after the brush with Jou and headed straight for the bathroom. He too had felt something from the contact with the other boy but was not sure what it was. See, what Jou didn't know was Kaiba was taking a cold shower.  
  
Well. Another chapter finished. I'll bet you all thought they were going to kiss didn't you? Well sorry. Not yet. But don't worry, it will be soon, maybe. Plus, more Yami/Yugi stuff in the next chapter. So if you all will just click that little purple button down there you will make me a very happy writer. 


	6. I've Been Hit

YAY! I updated. Applaud me. Believe me, I deserve it. I found out, that when I'm sick, my writing officially sucks, so if the chapter is like one of the worst you've ever read than blame it on my cold. I personally think this a really crappy chapter but it was the best I could come up with so enjoy and in your review you can complain about. K?  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
Chapter Six  
  
(Jou POV)  
  
Hands roamed all over my chest. Surprisingly the hands were extremely soft and glided gently over my skin. Next thing I knew, soft lips replaced those hands. These kissed all around one of my nipples and then a tongue lightly flicked it. I moaned and I moaned loud.  
  
"Did you like that?" a voice asked me. The voice was calm and cool. It instantly made me relax under the soft touches I was receiving.  
  
I moaned in response. I could feel a grin on their lips as they kissed mine gently but passionately.  
  
"Mutt, get up you're snoring. Mutt get your ass up."  
  
"Huh." I felt the person kissing me slowly fade and soon they were replaced by the cold voice of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I said GET UP!" I heard Kaiba yell beside me as he shoved me off of the bed. I fell onto the cold floor. Stupid Kaiba. I lifted my head up but there was one slight problem. It was stopped by the bottom of the bed.  
  
"OW!" I got out from under the bed and glared over at Kaiba who had fallen back to sleep. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath.  
  
I crawled back to sleep and let my dreams take me away from the jerk I have to share a room with.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kaiba blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. Memories of where he was flooded back to his. He sat up and looked over to where Jou was supposed to be.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. He went over to his stuff and got out everything he would need for his shower. Then he walked across the living room and into the bathroom.  
  
He quickly took his shower and walked back into the bedroom. With a towel around his waist, Kaiba started to towel dry his hair. He was so busy with what he was doing, he didn't hear the door open or close.  
  
Jou walked into the bedroom. He had just gotten back from breakfast. He figured Kaiba would be up by now so he did think to bring breakfast back for him. He didn't know exactly why he did, but Jou thought if it as a peace offering or something like that.  
  
"Kaiba." Jou called when he got in the cabin. He put Kaiba's breakfast on the table and walked into the bedroom.  
  
Jou stopped in his tracks. He saw Kaiba standing in the bedroom drying his hair with a towel. Kaiba was still wet and the towel around his waist was just below the belly button. The sight took Jou's breath away.  
  
As Kaiba finished his hair, he looked up at Jou. Jou was frozen in place with his jaw slightly dropped. "Is there a problem?" Kaiba asked snidely.  
  
Jou snapped out of his trance to answer him. "Not at all. I just brought you back some breakfast."  
  
"Ok. You can go now. I have to get dressed." Jou left the door way. He really needed some fresh air.  
  
Jou walked out of the cabin and headed over to Yami and Yugi's. 'I jus' hope their not doing each other right now.'  
  
Jou knocked on the door and Yugi quickly answered it. "Hey Jou. What's up?"  
  
"I jus' need to talk to you for a second." It was a rare sight to see Jou with a serious look on his face so Yugi knew it was something big.  
  
"Sure thing." Yugi opened the door further and let Jou inside. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jou walked in and St down on the couch identical to the one in his cabin. "How did you realize you were. um." Jou couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"I was what?" Yugi sat down next to Jou and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jou mumble something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"__" Jou Just couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to admit the possibility.  
  
"Come on Jou. You can ask me."  
  
"When did you realize you were.gay." Jou asked the last word in a complete whisper.  
  
"Oh my Gods Jou! I am so proud of you!" Yugi squealed. He was latterly jumping up and down for joy.  
  
"Sit down." Jou grabbed Yugi and pulled him back down. "I don't know if I am or not. I jus' wanted to know how you knew you were."  
  
"Um. I guess I knew when Yami finally kissed me."  
  
Jou sighed. He really didn't want to have to kiss a guy to figure out if he liked them or not.  
  
"What would make you even think you are Jou?" Yugi asked. Jou had always liked girls. He may have always supported Yugi and Ryou, but he had always liked girls.  
  
"Last night I kind of a had a dream I kinda was.um.kissing a guy." Well that was close enough.  
  
"Is that it? You're basing you sexuality on a dream?" Yugi was getting a little confused. He had millions of dreams about Yami before he had finally considered himself gay.  
  
"No. I think I feel attracted to a guy whenever I see him." Jou was no where near saying he liked Kaiba. It was bad enough thinking he was gay. There was no way he would eve admit Kaiba was the one who turned him.  
  
"Jou." Jou looked back up at his beast friend. "You're gay."  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
If your were to look down on Domino mountain at 11:43am June 17 (1) you would have seen amazing site. You would have seen, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. actually having fun for the first time in God knows how long.  
  
At that very moment Kaiba was trying to prove that he was not only a mast duelist, incredible business man, and hottest guy in Domino High school, he was also one heck of a skier.(2)  
  
Kaiba was not really trying to prove he was a good skier, he was really just trying to shove it in Yami's face that he was much better that that ancient pharaoh.  
  
Kaiba was swerving in and out of every single tree he could. He was actually doing pretty good considering all of the hours he had spent inside in the past few years on his computer.  
  
Well, he was good until other people appeared around him. Kaiba had found his way onto the beginners hill from the expert one. Swerving between people was not as east as swerving between trees. People actually move.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Well that was the end of Seto Kaiba, Expert Skier. Kaiba had crashed into some little white haired guy. They ended up rolling down the hill together, that is until they collided with a tree.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaiba. Are you ok" Ryou said with genuine concern. Well Kaiba wasn't ok.  
  
Kaiba couldn't answer Ryou. He was in too much pain. Not that he was going to admit it too anyone.  
  
"Help! We have an injury over here!" Ryou yelled and soon but not soon enough in Kaiba's mind, help arrived and got Kaiba back to his room.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. You won't be doing much skiing For a while." The EMT who got Kaiba to his room said.  
  
"I could have figured as much. What is actually wrong with it?" Kaiba scowled at the man in front of him.  
  
"Well, I'm not perfectly sure at the moment. There is a way I could figure it out real quick if you want me too." Anyone could tell that the man was ready to cause Kaiba pain. Guess a Kaiba really could piss anyone off.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure? It might hurt a little." It was not going to hurt a little at all. It was going to hurt a lot.  
  
"Yes." With that the EMT lifted Kaiba's leg up and bent the knee as hard as he could.  
  
"Now just relax it." The man informed Kaiba, who couldn't answer on account of how much pain he was in. With Kaiba's leg relaxed, the EMT bent it again. "Yup. Jus as I thought. Mr. Kaiba you have a torn ligament. I'm pretty sure it's the ACL ligament too." With that the EMT patted Kaiba's good leg and left the cabin.  
  
'Great. Now I get to sit here for the next couple days.' Kaiba reached over for his book until he remembered something. "Damn that mutt. He just had to brake my glasses so I can't read too didn't he. Damn that fuckin' mutt.'  
  
Kaiba just sat there in bed and stared up at the ceiling and wait for Jou to get back so he could torment him best he could given he present condition.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Ryou!" Ryou turned around to see who was calling him. He was in the process of returning his skates. I wasn't in the mood to risk getting hurt again.  
  
"Hey Bakura." Ryou answered not really taking interest in his lover standing behind him.  
  
"Are you ok. Kaiba didn't hurt you did he?" Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura and really looked into his eyes.  
  
'Is that concern I see?' Ryou looked again and still saw that same concern flashing in Bakura's eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
"I heard that you and Kaiba crash and I was worried about you."  
  
'Ok now this is getting weird. Since when does Bakura worry about me. Since when does he ever care what happens to me.'  
  
"Like I said, I'm fine." Ryou replied with an edge to it. Ryou started walking away and didn't look back a the former tomb robber. If he had, he would have seen genuine sorrow in his eyes.  
  
(Ryou POV)  
  
I have no clue what has gotten into him. Since when does he care what happens to me. Last I checked I ranked below drinking, gambling, and dueling to him.  
  
Maybe I should just give up on him. I probably would be better off with out him. And him to me.  
  
No.  
  
I can't live with out him. I know that. He means so much to me and I'll never figure out why. I love him. He knows that. I just wish I could here him say he loves me as well. Please tell me you love me Bakura.  
  
1. I have no clue as to what year this take place so just take a guess ok?  
  
2. If you are a master duelist, an amazing business man, and one of the hottest guys in high school, who really cares if you can sky right? Especially if you are going to crash into someone while doing it.  
  
Well, here's the part where you go and hit the little button down in the corner and tell me what you think. I don't care if you don't like my fic and you want to tell me so just say that I am a son of a bitch and the was such a gay chapter, ok?  
  
Till next chapter  
  
ColeyCarissa 


	7. Let's Make a Plan

I UPDATED! Sorry for the wait. I am having to fight off writers block and I am not exactly winning. But, here is another chapter for you.  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Jou didn't say a word. He just didn't want to believe it. There was no way in the world he was really gay. Not Jou. He was perfectly straight. Wasn't he?  
  
After his talk with Yugi, Jou left the cabin and started wandering around in the snow. It seemed like he be doing more of that then actually skiing on a ski trip.  
  
Jou finally convinced himself that he was not in the least gay. And that was that.  
  
Right?  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
(Kaiba POV)  
  
That's it. I've crossed the line from bored to death. What am I supposed to do sitting in this fucking bed for the next few days. Damn this trip. Damn that mutt. Because of him I can't read anymore.  
  
I jus' want to go home and get some work done. Work, my salvation. I want to be at home buried in a mountain of paper work that will take me hours to finish.  
  
But no. I'm stuck here sitting on a bed crippled and waiting for that damn mutt to get back here so that I have something to do. I'm getting desperate enough to have a real conversation with him. As hard as it is to believe. I wish the mutt was here.  
  
I think I am going to beat the memory of that thought out of my mind when I get home. I never what to wish to see the stupid dog ever again. It's bad enough I have to be here with him. But to actually miss to him and want to talk to him has gone far beyond boredom. I have officially gone insane. I'm like one of the nut jobs that get trapped alone and they go insane. They get cabin fever from not having any contact with any thing.  
  
Damn, I need to get out of here.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
(Bakura POV)  
  
What the hell is his problem. I try to act human for once and this is how he treats me. And he wonders why I act like a cold mental case. The second I try to show anything remotely compassionate, he rejects me.  
  
I walked back to the cabin hoping Ryou would be there. He wasn't. I really need to figure out what is wrong with him. I am really sick of this attitude he's been growing. Maybe I should just go back to beating him. Maybe that's the only way he'll learn. But do I really want to go back to him always being afraid of me?  
  
I stormed back out of the cabin and went to find Ryou.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Yami entered his cabin to find his lover sitting on the couch waiting for him. Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw Yami come it. He had been waiting for a long time.  
  
"Yami, where have you been?" Yugi asked, getting up from his seat. He ran up and hugged his darker half.  
  
"I've just been around." Yami answered with a smirk. Yugi looked up at him and frowned. He didn't want Yami getting himself into any form of trouble.  
  
"What did you do? You finally did in Bakura and Kaiba, didn't you?"  
  
Yami chuckled. As fun as it would be for him to permanently get rid of those two, that was not where he had been all morning. "No little one. I was out making plans for something. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
Yugi frowned again. "What are you making plan for?" Yami just smiled suspiciously. He then took Yugi's hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Jou finally made it to the lobby before he froze to death in the snow. He needed to do something, anything, to get his mind off of his conversation with Yugi. Jou looked at his watch, at least another hour before they put the food out for lunch.  
  
"Jou!" Jou whipped around to come face to face with Mai.  
  
"Hey Mai. What's up?" Jou asked. Mai could be just the thing to keep his mind off of his sexuality.  
  
"Nothing real fancy. All of my friends that I came up here with are out skiing."  
  
"How come you're not out there with them?"  
  
Mai sighed. "I'm not the greatest skier in the world. Plus I'd rather not go out there and not mess up my hair either." Jou smiled. The same old Mai.  
  
"Well, mind if I keep you from being bored for a while?" Jou asked.  
  
"I thought you would ever ask." Mai led Jou over to one of the couches around the fireplace. Jou noticed that she was sitting really close. He kind of felt a little uneasy about it. Just a little though. "So, what have you been up to lately Jou?"  
  
"Nothing new. Well, I live with Yugi and Yami now." Jou said. He hung his head. He really wished he hadn't have said that. He really want to talk about his dad's death.  
  
"Oh sorry. I heard about your dad's death. I'm sorry." Mai said in a really soft voice. She put her arm around Jou's shoulder. Jou then lied his head on her should.  
  
"I know." They sat there like that for a while.  
  
Finally Jou looked up at Mai. He had finally found a way to make sure he wasn't gay. All he had to do is kiss Mai. He slowly leaned in a simply brushed his lips against hers. Just when Jou was about to pull back, Mai wrapped her arms around Jou's neck and pulled him back in.  
  
When Mai finally let go of Jou, his eyes were wide. He wasn't really expecting a response to that. That and the fact that he felt nothing. Jou felt absolutely nothing from the kiss.  
  
'Damnit. What the hell is wrong with me?' Jou got up and stormed out of the lodge and back out into the snow.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Mai asked herself aloud. She shrugged it off and decided to go back to her cabin. She had some arrangements to make.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mai, I needed your help with something." Yami announced.  
  
"Sure thing Yami. What's up?" Mai sat down on the couch in her cabin.  
  
Yami smirked. "I have an idea to get back at an adversary of mine." HE had some big plans for Otogi.  
  
"There is no way I an going to do anything to either Bakura or Kaiba. I don't have a death wish." Mai stated. Yami went and sat down next to her with a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
"I'm sure you don't. Trust me, I could handle them on my own." Yami took a deep breath. "I needed you to help me with a trap."  
  
"What type of trap?"  
  
"I needed you to trap Otogi."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After that Yami had explained what an ass Otogi was. Mai was already making plans for him. Something there was no way in hell he would ever forget.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Ryou was on his way to lunch. He had spent most of his day exploring the area. He had been everywhere. He even managed to somehow end up on one of the slope with skiers heading right for him. Ryou ran for, not really wanting to get run over again today.  
  
He was just about there when he saw Jou running towards him. Jou however wasn't looking where he was going and rammed right into him.  
  
"Jou!" Ryou yelled while being hit. He hit the ground and sank deep in the snow. "What's wrong?" Ryou could see panic in Jou's eyes. Something else that Ryou wasn't to sure of too.  
  
"Nothing. I really have to get back to my cabin." Jou jumped off of Ryou and ran for it.  
  
"Ok." Ryou said to himself.  
  
Jou kept running. Today had been extremely stressful. First that damn dream. Then he was turned on by.Kaiba. Jou shuddered just thinking about it. Then, kissing Mai felt like kissing his mom or sister. Right now the best thing for Jou to do was be alone and clear his head. Hopefully Kaiba would be out doing something, anything, just as long as he was out.  
  
Jou got to his cabin and burst inside. Jou didn't hear anything so maybe Kaiba was really out.  
  
"Mutt?" Kaiba yelled from the next room.  
  
'Damn.' Jou thought. He walked into the bedroom to see Kaiba lying on the bed with a fat brace around his knee. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I have been sitting here for hours and I am bored out of my mind."  
  
"And?" Jou asked, not really in the mood to feel sympathy for anyone.  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath. He never thought he was going to have to say something like this to anyone, especially someone who acts like a dog. "Can you help me find something to do?" Kaiba still sounded cold but there was real sincerity in his voice.  
  
Jou quirked an eyebrow and then just blew up. He fell on the bed laughing his ass off. Kaiba wanted someone to talk to. That was priceless. After recovering Jou sat back up. "Sure Moneybags. I guess I could handle spending time in here with you." Jou had completely forgotten the reason why he had come back to the cabin in the first place.  
  
Ok. I finish another chapter. Personally I think this one was really crappy but you all tell me what you think of it.  
  
Plus, I am running short on ideas for this story. So please help me with ideas. It would really help get the next chapter up. I have an ending planned out but I'm sure how to get there. Any help you give me is extremely appreciated.  
  
ColeyCarissa 


	8. Damn You Honda

Please don't kill me. I came back, finally. I am so sorry for this. I was going to have this up last week end but I was up typing one night for several hours and the computer freezes. I was pissed at the story so I didn't even start on redoing it until Wednesday. I updated T.H.I.C.K. instead. Its another Kaiba/Jou so go read it.  
  
I apologize for any grammar errors you find. I wanted to hurry and get this up for you so I didn't proofread as well I a probably should have.  
  
Disclaimer - We all know I don't own it, so stop suing be already.  
  
Warning - YAOI!!! I repeat YAOI!!! Kaiba/Jou yaoi  
  
(Kaiba POV)  
  
What the hell have I gotten myself into? Have I really stooped so low as to ask the mutt to spend time with me? And what is with him saying yes? Damn. I really need to get back to work. Being away from it is really messing with my head.  
  
"So, Kaiba, what did you want to do?" He's nervous. What he has to be nervous about is beyond me. He starts shifting a little. I guess the dog can sit still even for a second.  
  
"I don't care. Anything." Oh my God. Is he blushing? I will never understand this guy. I'm sure I don't want to know what goes through that dog head of his.  
  
"Fine. Um(we could just talk I guess."  
  
"I think we already are talking." He is truly an idiot isn't he? A cute idiot, but an idiot none the less. Yes you heard me right. I said the mutt was cute. Cute like a puppy is. When he's nervous like this, he looks like a puppy in a new home. They are cutest when they make their first exploration.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba." He snapped. "I just meant we could get to know each other a bit. I mean, I know like nothing about you." And I would like to keep it that way. But for the hell of it, I guess I could talk about myself. But then I am going to beat out his memory of it later.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
  
He thought for a second. I'm sure there are lots of things he wants to know about me. Everyone wants to know things about me. "What is your favorite color?" You have got to be kidding me. He gets the chance to ask me anything and he want to know my favorite color. Plus that is pretty obvious.  
  
"Blue." Idiot.  
  
"Ok. I just wanted to give you an easy one." Idiot. "How did you hurt your knee?"  
  
Fine, fine. I can answer that. "Someone ran into me while I was skiing." Close enough right?  
  
"OH really." Shit. He knows something. "I heard that you ran into someone. Not the other way around."  
  
"And where did you get your information?"  
  
"From the guy you hit maybe. Nice job bulldozing Ryou by the way." I glared at him. Damn mutt. Jou ran a hand through his hair and laughed at me. I swear, when I get better there is going to be hell to pay. No one, I repeat, no one ever laughs at me and lives to tell about it.  
  
"Fine. My turn. Where is your sexual preference?" This should be good.  
  
(Jou POV)  
  
Damn him. How the hell does he do this? He knows. I don't know how but that fucker knows. What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Yes Kaiba I am gay and I think I might be fallen for you.' No way in hell. No way in heaven either. There is always the slight chance I can get around the question. But that's near impossible. This is Seto Kaiba. He'll pick up on it. Shit. He's staring at he. And I think I've been blushing. Shit, shit, shit. Here goes nothing.  
  
"What do you mean?" I choked out. My voice hasn't been this high since I was twelve years old.  
  
He smirked at me. "Well, I was just wondering if you were straight or gay."  
  
"One, what does it matter? Two, what makes you think I'm not straight?" Asshole.  
  
"Well, it matters because I'm curious. My guess is your either gay or homophobic." What the hell. I could be a straight non-homophobic. That is possible. Actually, I never have been one. I've just recently gotten used to the thought of gay people. I did used to think it was wrong.  
  
"Why would you think that? You realize those two are complete opposites."  
  
His smirk grew. "So are your friends."  
  
He does have a point. Yugi and Ryou are gay but then Honda and Otogi are huge homophobes. "So?"  
  
"You never answered my question." Shit! "Are you gay?"  
  
Why the hell does he want to know? What does it matter to him if I'm gay? I'll bet he just wants another reason to hate me. "Yes." I said so quietly even I couldn't hear it. I don't know I was answering him. I could just get up and leave. The asshole. I hate him. I just hate that damn fucker.  
  
I guess he heard me, cause he was moving. Probably getting ready to let the fighting begin. I what so much to just punch him now. Beside the fact that its Kaiba, he's still crippled and I can't bring myself to hit a cripple.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kaiba sat up slightly. He never expected his suspicions to be true. Jou always seemed to be perfectly straight, that is, until recently. Kaiba always figured Jou hanging out with Yugi and Ryou would turn him. "Katsuya."  
  
Jou looked up at Kaiba. No one ever called him by his first name anymore. "Never call me that Kaiba." Jou hissed. The only person who would ever call Jou that was his dad. "You have no right to say that name." Jou didn't even notice he was called something other than mutt for a change.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "You know there's nothing wrong with being gay." He said as calm as ever.  
  
"How would you know?" Jou yelled getting up. "I was raised to hate gay people. My father would be turning in his grave to hear of what I've become!" Jou ran over to the wall and banged his head a few times.  
  
"Get over yourself!" Kaiba finally raising his voice. "Let him turn. You are who you are. Get over it. It's not that hard. I did." Kaiba ended in a whisper. This was the first time he had decided to tell someone other than Mokuba.  
  
Jou turned around and stared at Kaiba. "What?" Jou asked quietly. Kaiba gay. Not possible. Jou walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Kaiba. "You mean to tell me, that you're gay." Kaiba nodded.  
  
"I was raise by a complete homophobe too. When I was fourteen I went out and kissed a boy just to spite him. He beat the shit out of me afterwards but it was worth it." Jou lightly laughed. "MY stepfather has been turning in his grave since he was put in it. I got over it."  
  
Jou looked Kaiba in the eyes. He would have never guessed he was going to have a heart to heart with Kaiba. "Huh. I guess you learn something new everyday."  
  
"Some people do. But those of use who know everything don't." Kaiba smirked again. Kaiba sat up some more and leaned forward slightly. Jou on the other hand was glued to the bed. "How did you figure out you were gay?" Kaiba asked as his breath lightly tickled Jou.  
  
Jou blushed. HE knew what he wanted to answer. It was getting the words out that was so hard. "I felt something for you." He blushed harder.  
  
"I'm honored." Kaiba leaned it further until his lips met Jou's. It was soft and gentle and and it was there for only a second before it was gone.  
  
Kaiba pulled away and sighed. "This trip has not been what I expected."  
  
Jou smiled. "Do you think I expected this to happen. I wasn't even gay a week ago."  
  
They sat there for a few silent minutes. It wasn't the most comfortable silences either. Every so often Jou readjust or Kaiba would sit up or lie down. Finally Jou decided to end it.  
  
"Kaiba. What happens next?" Kaiba looked up at him and sat up once again.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not exactly the master of relationships. Though I do know what I want to happen next." Jou smiled and leaned in to kiss Kaiba. It was still soft but not a gentle. Kaiba put his arms around Jou's waist and pulled him onto his own lap with Jou's legs on either said of him. Jou wrapped one hand in Kaiba's hair and the other around his neck. Kaiba lightly licked Jou's bottom lip, hoping for entrance. Jou was hesitant to allow it though. After not getting the answer he wanted, Kaiba moved one of his hands from Jou's waist to the inside of Jou's thigh. He moved it inward until he met Jou's hardening erection. Jou let out a gasp giving Kaiba the entrance he wanted so much. Jou didn't put up much if any fight for dominance.  
  
After exploring Jou's mouth, Kaiba moved to his neck, placing light kisses all over it (Jou having to lean down further to let him). He moved up to Jou's ear and traced it with his tongue. Every few seconds, Kaiba heard Jou moan again even though he tried to hold them in. Kaiba then began to suck on Jou's ear lobe. Jou could longer even try to hold them in.  
  
Kaiba pulled back and looked at Jou. "You are quite the moaner. Am I that good?" Kaiba brought his hands under the front of Jou's shirt and lightly massaged Jou's abs. Jou gasped at how cold Kaiba's fingers were and merely nodded. Kaiba moved his hand lower until he came to the top of Jou's jeans. He slipped his hands under the waistband of both Jou's jeans and boxers and graced Jou's skin with his touch. Jou shivered. Kaiba took out one hand and undid Jou's jeans. By this point Jou's hardness was beyond comfort range. Kaiba was just about he slide down Jou's boxers when they heard someone come in the cabin.  
  
"JOU!!!. You in here?" A voice called from the front of the cabin. Jou quickly got off of Kaiba and sipped back up his pants. Kaiba smirked at Jou's bright blush. Jou glared and peeked out of the door to see who. It was Honda. "There you are Jou. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Where?" While Honda thought for a second, Jou looked back at Kaiba who was still sitting on the bed since he couldn't get up. Jou noticed what he had ended up doing to Kaiba neat hair while they were making out. Jou smiled and turned back to Honda.  
  
"Ok. So maybe I hadn't looked everywhere for you but I did look." Honda said scratching the back of his head. "Jou. you ok? You look really red."  
  
Jou mentally laughed. If Honda only knew. "Yeah I'm fine. What did you want?" 'Please go away.' Jou kept saying to himself.  
  
"Me and Otogi were about to get lunch and I want to see if you wanted to come with."  
  
Jou thought for a second. He could exactly tell Honda he wasn't hungry. No one on earth would believe him. But they might get suspicious if Jou stayed in he cabin with Kaiba all day. "Sure. I'll meet you guys out there in a bit."  
  
"OK. Hurry up ok?" Honda left and Jou ran back into the bedroom.  
  
"I gotta go." He said sitting on Kaiba lap again.  
  
"I heard." Kaiba leaned up and kissed Jou again. Jou tried to make it quick, but he just couldn't pull away from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba pulled back letting Jou have some air. "I'll bring you back something to eat." Jou said going to the doorway.  
  
"Just don't eat it on you way back." Jou glared at Kaiba and left.  
  
I'm done. I think is a much better chapter than the last. I hope you like it. If you did, please it that pretty little button down there and try not to lecture me about how long it takes me. I have finals in a week. If my finals go good I will have another update by Christmas. If they go bad, I'll try to have one up by New Years.  
  
ColeyCarissa 


	9. War on Fags

I know it's after New Year's and I'm sorry. I was a having one hell of a time writing Otogi. I hate him so much that it takes me forever to write about him. Well enjoy.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Honda stood waiting for Jou at the front of the main lodge. He kept hopping from one foot to the other trying to keep warm. It wasn't working helping much. 'Damnit Jou. Hurry up.' he kept saying in his head. Otogi was waiting inside for them. Honda peeked his head inside to see him over by Yami and Yugi. Honda was getting real sick and tired of the way Otogi treated those two. He really didn't care if they were gay or not Honda then closed the door and continued to look for Jou to finally show his ass up.  
  
"Hey Honda!" he turned around to see Jou running up to him. "Sorry I took so long." Honda just shrugged and went inside. "Where's Otogi?"  
  
Honda pointed toward Yami and Yugi's table. "Where else. Has he ever heard of shutting his mouth for one second?"  
  
"I'll bet he thinks if he shut it for too long his lips would fall off. Then he would get to be one of the biggest sluts in school.  
  
Honda laughed. "Naw, he'd still find a way to make-out with three different girls in-between each class." Honda and Jou walked over to an empty table and watched Otogi about to get the crap beaten out of him by a 5000 year pharaoh.  
  
(Jou POV)  
  
Actually it was a pretty good show, for anyone who hated Otogi, which was almost everyone. Yami was fairing pretty well. Otogi made the mistake of threatening Yugi at some point and the guy just lost it. That was the first time I had actually seem Yami lay a finger on anyone. Yami threw Otogi to the ground and was about to walk away when Bakura came in. Bakura and Yami said a few things to each other before Bakura really gave everyone a show. He practically pounded Otogi into the ground. He was pulp by the time he was finished. A few more words were passed back and forth but I didn't hear anything. Honda and I were on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened. Mai went over to the fallen Otogi and helped him up. I could have sworn I saw Mai wink at Yami but I could have been wrong. Mai helped him back over to our table and then sat down herself.  
  
(I am going to write a side fic to this one about what goes on between Yami  
and Otogi. Whenever I get that up, you will get to see what really  
happened between all of them.)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Why the hell weren't you two over there backing me up?" Otogi spat whenever he caught his breath.  
  
"Hey man, it's not our fight." Jou said. Waving his hands defensively.  
  
"It sure as hell is." Honda and Jou both looked at Mai. Since when was she against Yami. Mai always supported him being with Yugi. "It's your job to get the fags out of your school. Sweet little Otogi can't so it all himself." Mai patted Otogi's head and brought it to her chest right in- between her breasts. She started running her fingers through Otogi's dark hair.  
  
Jou just looked at them both blankly. Otogi had a girlfriend back. Well, that didn't mean anything considering he had two or three on a normal basis. Mai on the other hand, was just kissing Jou that morning. What was with her sudden change of heart?  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go get some food." Honda said breaking through Jou's thoughts. Honda stood up walking over to what was supposed to look like a food court.  
  
"I'm coming too." Jou got up and followed, not wanting to be near those two in case he was going to hurl. Once up by the food lines, not only did Jou have to decide what he wanted, he also had to get something Kaiba was going to eat. 'Does Kaiba even eat?'  
  
"Hey Jou. What the hell? Are you going to be slow all day?" Honda asked pulling Jou over to the "hamburger" (yeah right) lines. "Man, what is up with you today?"  
  
"Nothin' Would you believe I'm not hungry?" Jou sighed and grabbed his so called healthy meal.  
  
"Are you alright? You haven't been the same since um...well...since your dad died." Honda grabbed his own meal.  
  
"Well thank-you for bringing that up." Jou snapped sarcastically. He started heading back towards their table when Honda grabbed his arm.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Honda a look of true concern in his eyes. They had been friends for so long and Honda worried about Jou a lot. He was the only person Jou had ever told about his arm to.  
  
Jou sighed again. "Yeah." he said while really thinking 'Yeah right.' As close as they were, Jou wasn't about to tell Honda about Kaiba in any way and he didn't want to talk to anybody about his dad. Well maybe one way. "Hey, what do you think Mr. Money Bags eats?"  
  
"I dunno. How come?" Honda asked sitting back next to Otogi, who was now getting a shoulder massage from Mai.  
  
"Kaiba got his ass kicked on the slopes." Jou stated smirking at the thought. 'Kaiba got his ass kicked. Kaiba got his ass kicked. Kaiba got his ass kicked.' chanting through his head.  
  
Honda stared at him blankly. "Who the hell would be crazy enough to challenge Kaiba?" Honda asked. After receiving a deadly glare from Jou he decide to change his question. "I mean, who the hell could actually beat Kaiba?"  
  
Jou mumbled something that sounded like "I could". He sat back in his chair pouting like a four year old who wasn't getting any dessert without finishing their vegetables. After snapping out of his temper tantrum Jou realized he never answered the question. "Ryou."  
  
"The fairy!?!" Otogi yelled joining the conversation. "How could that tiny fag beat up Kaiba?"  
  
Jou didn't want to embarrass Kaiba any further. He was still going to be the one who had to stay in the same room as him for two more days. "I'm not sure." He lied. "I just know he can't walk so I was gonna gat him some food." Jou blushed at the thought of Kaiba sitting back at the cabin all alone. Probably left with a hard-on that was going to be a bitch to get rid of. Just thinking about was making Jou's own pants feel tighter.  
  
"And why are you doing it? Why not make the bastard starve?" Otogi asked. He was still getting a massage but every so often he would lean back and get a heated kiss from Mai.  
  
Jou shrugged. "If he ends up dying in this trip, then I get blamed. As fun s it would be to dance on his grave, it ain't worth the lawyer fees." Jou looked over at Yami and Yugi's table. They were looking his way. It always felt like betrayal, hanging with Otogi. If Jou was gonna hang with Honda he had to indoor Otogi, but it was about time he joined the other side. "Hey, I'm gonna get Kaiba's food and take it back to him. See ya."  
  
Without waiting for an answer Jou grabbed his trash and walked back up to the food court. 'What does he like?' That's when Jou realized he really didn't know Kaiba at all. He figured nobody really did, except his brother. Jou looked along the lines and tried to find something that was Kaibaish. After about ten minute of pacing, Jou finally decided on a salad.  
  
Instead of heading for the door, Jou then walked over to the table where Yugi and gang still sat. He sat down between Yami and Bakura where he figured Ryou would sit if he were there. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Jou. What's with the salad? Starting to think all of that red meat is bad for you?" Yugi asked finishing off his own salad.  
  
"Red meat's not bad for you. Look what it did to him." Bakura cut in pointing at Yugi.  
  
"I've never had any read meat a day in my life." Yugi shot back.  
  
Bakura smirked. "My point exactly. Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have stopped growing at age 8. If you start eating some now, you might even hit puberty before you turn thirty." Jou laughed with Bakura.  
  
Yami leaned over to Yugi and lightly blew in his ear. "Don't worry koi. You are beautiful just the way you are." Yami leaned in a kissed Yugi softly.  
  
"Actually the salad's for Kaiba. Ryou really gave him a beating." Jou smirked. He just loved saying that. "Where is Ryou anyways?"  
  
They all looked at Bakura. "How the hell should I know?" Bakura shouted. He knew where Ryou was. He was back at the cabin probably loving the fact that they were away from each other.  
  
"Maybe because you two share a cabin and a mental link." Yami put in.  
  
"Maybe I don't care where my hakari is." Bakura shot back.  
  
"You should care."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is your hakari."  
  
"So?"  
  
Jou slid his seat back, not wanting to be in-between the tow yamis while they are arguing. He got up and walked over to where Yugi was also pulling away. "Hey Yug'. I'm gonna take this back to Kaiba."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Ok. See ya Jou." Yugi followed Jou with his eyes until he reached the door and then turning his attention back the two spirits still going at it. He just shook his head and sighed.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I'm sorry for no Seto/Jou action in this chappie. I was going to make this one longer but I knew if I didn't end it here you would have an update for weeks. I have already started working on the next chappie which will have some fluff in it. I promise.  
  
Everyone go read Xiaolang's Ying Fa's fics. She's got so really good ones and she just updated two of them today. She writes mostly Seto/Jou but she does have one Bakura/Ryou that she just finished. So go read them. Shoo. 


	10. Sweet Dreams

I am alive!!! No I have not given up on my stories. I would never give up on them. I don't care if thirty years go by, I will finish them. But I have had so much trouble with this chapter. Not just writing it, but my computer has managed to delete it twice. And I never write it as well the second time. But here it is. I will be working on the nect chapter of THICK as well. I will get to it.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
WARNING - lemony stuff in this chapter but it's all in Jou's dream. And this is YAOI. Plus I have some OOC in this chapter too, but that's mostly in Jou's dream as well.  
  
Cabin Fever 10  
  
Jou POV  
  
Ok. What happens when I get back to the cabin? What the fuck is going on between me and Kaiba? This is so fucked up. First we are at each other's throats. Then he wants to talk to me. What the hall was up with that? That guy never wants to talk to anyone let alone me. But then the most fucked up thing happens, we start kissing. And damn is he a good kisser. I mean, I don't have that much experience, but damn. Compared to Kaiba, every girl I ever kissed was crap. He has the softest lips. And it just felt so good to be kissing him and running my hands in his hair. and him holding my waist and...Ok, stop thinking. Figure out what is going to happen first. Was it a mistake? What is Kaiba going to say? Was he just doing it to toy with me? No, Kaiba wouldn't do that. Who the hell am I trying to kid. That is exactly what Kaiba would do.  
  
Damnit, I'm already to the cabin. I suppose I could always take a few more laps around the area. Naw, to cold. I guess I just have to face him. I would have had to face him sooner or later anyways. It's now or never.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Jou opened the door to the cabin slowly, trying to prolong his meetin with Kaiba. He walked over to the doorway to the bedroom and the sight that greeted him was some what surprising.  
  
Kaiba was asleep.  
  
Jou walked over and put Kaiba's salad on the end table and stared at the sleeping boy. He was quite beautiful when he was sleeping. 'Where as he's just plain hot when he's awake' Jou added mentally.  
  
"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Jou voiced aloud before walking over to his own bed and sitting down. Jou sat there and watched Kaiba sleep for a while. Jou didn't know whether it was the hypnotism he was getting from watching Kaiba or the fact that he was getting bored with it, but soon Jou was getting really tired. 'I guess I short nap couldn't hurt anything.' Jou thought as he lies down and was whisked off into slumber land.  
  
(Dream World) (Jou)  
  
Where am I? Wasn't I just in the cabin? What is this place? I look around and find myself in a very blue room. All of the walls are blue and floor and the ceiling. I look at what I'm sitting on and that's blue too. Damn. It's actually pretty cool looking, all the different shades of blue and everything.  
  
I hop up, off the bed and walk around the giant room I'm in. There are a bunch of doors in here. I have no clue where any off them lead. I walk up and check one of them.  
  
The closet.  
  
Ok. I get ready to shut the door when I notice something. It's a closet full of trench coats. Long gravity defying ones. I look through them and sure enough.  
  
It's Kaiba's closet.  
  
I guess I'm in Kaiba's room. I guess I should have figured. I close the closet door and walk to the next one. I go to open it, but there's one problem.  
  
It's locked. Go figure.  
  
Well, I guess I won't be snooping through that door today. One door to go. I walk over to it and am about to open it when I hear someone at the door I just checked. Someone's unlocking it. I open the door I'm at real quick and go through. I don't exactly want to get caught in Kaiba's room. That's just not cool.  
  
I put my ear up to the door and listen to wants going on inside it. All I hear is footsteps. Are they pacing? It sure sounds like it. Hang on, they're saying something.  
  
"Damnit Katsuya. Why the hall do you do this to me?" What the hell did I do? Wait...he's not done talking to himself. Hehe, Kaiba talks to himself. I really need to get this guy some help. "Why couldn't you have just walked away? You had to fight me didn't you?"  
  
When did I fight Kaiba? Actually, when did I not fight Kaiba is more like it. But seriously, what is he talking about.  
  
"Damnit Katsuya." For the love of God Kaiba, will you stop saying that name! "Why? I just wanted to show sympathy, but I guess "So the mutt's now an orphan?" comment didn't help did it?"  
  
No it didn't, bastard. Did you really think that made everything ok? And I'm not an orphan...It's just, no one in my family wants me. I'm too much of a trouble maker.  
  
"Would you have believe me if I had offered kindness?" Hell no. "Of course not. It's just...I want to show you I can care. Not be a total ass about everything. Is that possible?"  
  
I wouldn't count on it. But...wait...does Kaiba seriously care about me? Damnit. Why does everything have to be so confusing.  
  
I turned around and noticed where I was. The bathroom. I walked over and sat on the toilet, and hunched over, resting I head in my hands. I didn't want to listen to Kaiba anymore. I just sat still for a few minutes, not really wanting to move. I just need to figure everything out.  
  
Maybe Kaiba does really like me. But...what the hell am I supposed to do about it. I do kind of like him. I guess I showed that when we were kissing but how are we ever going work. Couples like us don't work.  
  
That's when I hear the door open and guess who walks in. Seto Kaiba. Not really hard to guess since I'm sitting in the middle of his bathroom. He steps in the door and stares at me. That's right. Last I checked I wasn't supposed to be in here.  
  
"Katsuya." Kaiba breathed before standing up straighter and slapping on his "I'm the biggest asshole in the world, deal with it." mask. "What are you doing here mutt?"  
  
"Mutt? That's quite a switch from Katsuya. Still trying to hide the fact that you care about me?" Yeah, I know that wasn't the smartest thing to do but maybe it would help me figure things out.  
  
Well, Kaiba looks a little stunned. Is that a good thing? Well, he's not insulting me, I guess that means it's good. I stand up and walk over to him without a word. Damn, he's so tall. I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone." I lick the out side of his ear and can feel him shiver. I guess he likes it.  
  
I don't know what's come over me. All of a sudden I feel really...playful? I guess that fits. I don't know what I'm even doing until I feel my hand go under his shirt and slide up his chest. Damn, does he work out. Seriously, you should feel his chest and stomach.  
  
Well, I turn so that we are facing and I slide my other hand under his shirt and pull it over his head. I kiss his chest all over, laying butterfly kisses everywhere I can reach. I finally stop at his nipple and lick it gently. "Katsuya." Damn that name again. But I can get over that, at least while I have fun anyways. I start to suck on his nipple gently. Yup, he defiantly likes this. I bring my hand up and tease the other one and I get a light moan out of Kaiba.  
  
I switch nipples and begin to work on Kaiba's pants with my hands. I remove his belt and unbutton his pants before I stop sucking. I fall don't to my knees and pull his pants with me. Then come down the boxers. OH MY GOD!!! Kaiba is huge! How? Now I know why everyone wants him.  
  
"You going to just stare at it or you going to do something with it?" And here I was thinking I actually had a submissive Kaiba. Damnit. I guess this also means I don't get to be on top either.  
  
I smirk at his comment and take him inside my mouth. Ok, /I think this is the weirdest thing I have ever done. I move my mouth over his member, pulling it in and out and in and out. Then I start gracing it with my teeth. I guess I'm doing something right cause I get another moan out of him.  
  
I start using my tongue and flicking in over the tip in my mouth and licking the entire underside. Kaiba thrusts into my mouth and I start to suck really hard on it. Before I know it, Kaiba comes in my mouth. I regretfully swallow his cum. Remind me never to do that again.  
  
Kaiba kneels down in front of me and kisses me on the lips. He licks all of his cum off of my lips and out of my mouth before pushing my on my back. He crawls on top of me and lean in real close.  
  
"My turn."  
  
*************  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Jou sits straight up in his bed. and almost screams. That dream had been going so good too. But of course he just had to wake up. Jou looked over and noticed Kaiba sitting up awake as well.  
  
"About time you woke up, mutt." Kaiba said, from his stop on his own bed.  
  
"Ass hole." Jou muttered. "I got you something to eat for lunch." Jou noticed the empty package on the end table before adding "but, they were out of dressing so I pissed on it for you."  
  
Kaiba didn't look too amused. "Mature."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Jou walked into the living room to be greeted by Coach Morty. "Hey coach. What's up?"  
  
"Jonouchi, there is a storm heading this way and we're leaving the mountain early. Is Kaiba here?"  
  
"Yeah. Should we get our stuff packed?" Jou asked.  
  
"Please do. And hurry, we'd like to be out of here by dark." Coach Morty left and Jou returned to the bed room.  
  
"Kaiba, get your ass up and pack you stuff. We're leaving." Jou told him, going to grad his suit case from under his bed. Before shoving all of his clothes and stuff into it.  
  
"Do you think I didn't just hear him? Damn mutt." Kaiba leaned over and grabbed his suit case still unable to get up.  
  
"Yeah, the damn mutt you made out with." Jou spat back without realizing it. He didn't really want to bring that up.  
  
Kaiba looked over at Jou but not long. He didn't say anything. He just did his best to crawl out of bed. It was a very painful process considering he wasn't supposed to be moving his leg.  
  
Jou noticed him struggling and sighed. He might as well help Kaiba out. He did know how. Jou walked over to Kaiba's bed and had to keep from laughing. No its wasn't very funny, it was just kind of different to see someone like Kaiba struggling like that.  
  
"What are you doing mutt?" Kaiba asked when Jou grabbed his leg.  
  
"Keeping you from hurting yourself too bad. Now sit still." Jou lightly picked up Kaiba's entire legs and moved it to the ground without cause Kaiba any pain. "Now give me your hands."  
  
"What for?" Kaiba looked at Jou confused but then did as he was told. Kaiba was going to have to hurt Jou later on. Jou stepped on Kaiba's good foot and pulled the CEO to his feet, or foot rather. "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I had my fair share of knee injuries back in middle school. Now, lets get out crap packed up."  
  
****************************  
  
Ok, another chapter done. And its 5 in the morning and I have been up all night typing. Well it feels like 4 but that doesn't matter. Don't forget to change your clocks after you review and please don't yell at me for the wait. I am sorry. 


	11. What we can never seem to say

I'm back! I didn't take as long as I did with the last chapter. But this chapter is really short. Sorry. I just wanted to get it out for you guys. Plus, I want to tell everyone to go read my other story that I just posted. "To Love a Kaiba." It's another Seto/Jou story but it starts out as a Jou/Mokuba. Please go read it. I really want to know what people think of it. I only have the prologue up now, but the first chapter is almost ready. And I want to know if it's worth continuing. Please please please go read it.

But anyways this chappie is all about Bakura and Ryou. I was in the mood to say what happens to them.

Cabin Fever

Chapter 11

Jou sat back down in his seat on the bus. Him and Kaiba had packed all their stuff and got on the bus along with everyone else. Most people were really upset to be leaving but others cough Otogi cough were more than happy to get his ass o9ut of there. 

Kaiba was still sitting next to Jou but he was allowed to prop his lag on Jou's lap because it wouldn't fit out in front of him. Kaiba and Jou still hadn't talked about everything that had happened earlier and Jou was getting a little concerning about it. Mentally he was panicking.

'What if that kiss meant nothing? It didn't feel like nothing but maybe he thought it did.' constantly ran through Jou's head.

Kaiba on the other hand chose not to think about it. He really didn't want his mind to wonder too far and him get a hard-on thinking about all of the thing's he could do to Jou.

"All right troops," Coach Morty's voice rang throughout the entire bus. "I know the trip was cut short but I'm dealing with it so you have to do the same." With those warming words, the bus started and they were off.

Most of the buss ride was pretty uneventful. There was shouting and fighting and a lot of detentions but still uneventful.

Ryou sat in his seat in the back on the bus staring out the window the entire time. He was more than happy to be going home. It was easier to avoid Bakura at home. Ryou just didn't really was want to face him. It didn't really help that Bakura was sitting right beside him on the bus.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura asked and Ryou sighed yet again. Bakura turned in his seat and placed his hands on upper arms just to get them shrugged back off. "What?!?"

"I just don't want to be touched." Ryou whispered. He didn't even look at Bakura.

"Since when? Listen hikari, I don't know what is going on in that little mind of your but I want it to stop right now. Bakura nearly shouted. Not that anyone noticed over the noise of the bus.

"YOu have no control over my mind. I can think what I want. I can believe what I want. You know, there is a reason I keep you out of it." Ryou shouted back finally looking at him. "I don't want to deal with this shit anymore." Ryou said more quietly, turning back to his window.

"And what shit is that?" Bakura spoke just as quietly, though he had to force himself to do it.

"Us. You, me, this whole relationship. Is this even a relationship? I know I love you but is that really enough?" Ryou said more to himself than to Bakura.

'I love you too' Bakura thought, not wanting to say it out loud. Bakura had never said it to Ryou while he was in a conscious state. 'I care Ryou I really do. Don't you see that? Are you really going to make me say it?'

"Yes." Ryou said very sternly Bakura looked shocked for a moment. He hadn't realized Ryou could hear him. "Please do tell me just how much you care."

"Can't you tell on your own, oh smart one?" Bakura said sarcastically. He didn't have to say and he wasn't going to.

"That's it Bakura." Ryou was quiet, barely audible, but Bakura could still hear him. "I can tell you don't really care what happens here if you can't even tell me the truth about it." Ryou leaned over and brushed his lips against Bakura's lightly before pulling back and speaking again. "I love you Bakura but whatever this thing between us is, be it relationship, sex buddies, whatever, it can't go on."

Bakura just looked at him blankly. He never really thought Ryou would ever say that. Not only did it come out of nowhere, but also Bakura didn't think Ryou had the balls to say that. Well, Bakura turned to Ryou and pulled him into another kiss hoping to remind Ryou of whatever is there. When Ryou didn't respond, Bakura pulled back and continued to stare out the window.

"Bakura, please change seats with Yugi." Ryou whispered, still not looking at him. Bakura reluctantly did as told with out a word. He moved over and pulled Yugi out of Yami's lap. "Go over to Ryou." was all he said before taking the next to Yami.

"You ok?" Yami asked him.

"I've watched my family killed before my eyes, if that didn't faze me this won't either." Bakura leaned down and played with his shoes. He wasn't going to cry. Yes he did love Ryou but he just didn't know how to say it to him. 

"You should tell him how you feel." Yami insisted. Placing a hand on Bakura's back and rubbing small circles in it.

"He knows."

"But you should tell him. He wants to hear you say it."

Ryou and Yugi weren't faring much better on the other side of the bus. Ryou was in tears the Yugi wasn't fast enough to catch them. Yugi settled on letting the tears fall and wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him.

"Yugi, did I do the right thing?" Ryou asked sniffling the entire way.

Yugi looked down and Ryou and held him tighter. "You know I can't answer that. I wish I could but we both know it's not my place."

Ryou sobbed the rest of the way home.

&&&&

Don't kill me. Bakura will say it eventually. But please review. I am probably going to be writing all weekend so I might just have something up by Tuesday or at the latest, I should have something up next weekend.

ColeyCarissa 


	12. One Year More

Alright here isthe ending to cabin fever. It is nothing special. Not ever anything good but it is the only ending i have. Enjoy.

One Year More

My Journal…

It's been a year since the ski trip out class took. It was definitely a trip I will never forget. As of tomorrow it will be a whole year. Our one year anniversary. I still don't know what happened there to make us come together. Was it us having to be in the same room or was it something else?

Fate…

I would love to believe it was fate but I won't.

You don't like the thought of fate. You want to believe you are in charge of your destiny. So did you plan it? I should hope not you bastard. You will not run my life. It is mine and mine alone.

Ryou is fine. He used to cry a lot but he has gotten over it. We both know what happened…or who happened to make that stop. Mokuba is not the person I ever saw with Ryou. But if they're happy…

Otogi never gives anybody problems about being gay ever since Mokuba's coming out a couple of months back. Actually his hasn't done anything like that in a year. Yami did something and don't think I really want to know what it was.

So what about tomorrow? What will we do for our anniversary? Are you even going to remember? No…you'll end up working all night like always.

It pisses me off how little time we get to spend together. I know how it goes though. First Mokuba, then work, than me. I think that's how it goes. Maybe I'm even further back on your list.

You are first on mine though. Well, when we finally are together nothing else could take me away from you. I love when we get sit beside each other. Nothing is said. Most of the time we aren't even touching but we're together.

Jou

Jou looks up from his notebook at looks at the clock. Ten minute left of class and than freedom. Seto is in the seat behind him reading. Jou looks back at him and taps his book.

No answer.

Jou writes a note to Seto and folds it into a paper football and manages to flick it back to his boyfriend. Seto sighs and picks up the note…

Anything for this weekend?

Jou

Seto sighs again. Only Jou would write a short note like that and spend time folding it and toss in backwards. Ten minutes is all he would have had to wait but no patience in him. Seto guessed that's why he is so cute.

Seto doesn't worry to reply and goes back to his book. Jou of course not wanting to take no answer as and answer write another note and sends it back. Seto opens it…

Do you enjoy ignoring me?

Seto resists the urge to strangle the blonde and continuers to read.

Jou simple sits back in his seat and pouts. What is he going to do with him?

That's it. Since I have had no luck ending this story, I am just going to leave it there. Seto and jou are together. Ryou and mokuba are together. Otogi hates the world and that's it.

I have honestly spent the past year trying to figure out how to finish it. Kill me if you want but that's all I have. It's just kinda simple that way.

Anyways, if I ever get around to it. There will be side stories to explain Ryou/Mokuba/Bakura and the Yami vs. otogi stuff.

Happy Reading

ColeyCarissa


End file.
